


Balls and chains

by kaita



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: иногда Гонконг - слишком странное место.
Relationships: Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Balls and chains

Всё началось в понедельник. Или глубокой осенью. Или сразу после того, как дикторша на местном тв объявила, что ожидается небывалый наплыв туристов, в связи с чем настоятельно рекомендуется привести улицы этой части города в подобие собственно улиц. Или когда на вручении дипломов ректор неправильно назвал его фамилию и все девочки в первом ряду засмеялись, а он от стыда споткнулся на единственной ступеньке, ведущей на сцену, где эти самые дипломы вручали.

— Всё началось, когда твои мама и папа решили, что предохранение это удел убогих, и ты появился на свет, — заявляет Тэхён.

У него очередной творческий кризис, хотя обычный Нам Тэхён мало чем отличается от кризисного — ровно ничем. Он тоже не так давно получил свой диплом — дизайнера, художника, мультипликатора или кого-то в этом роде — но, в отличие от некоторых, давно и плодотворно работает в известной студии, регулярно пополняет портфолио и страдает от непризнанности своего гения в мировом масштабе. Как будто масштабов одной из самых продвинутых административных единиц китайской народной республики ему мало.

— Планирование ещё ничего не решает, — вяло огрызается Мино. Его привычка спорить с Тэхёном такая же древняя, как и привычка Тэхёна придираться к нему. Годы совместного проживания несколько примирили их с недостатками друг друга за одним крохотным, но существенным исключением — Тэхён уверен, что у него недостатков нет. Иногда Мино даже кажется, что Тэхён послан ему кармой в наказание за какие-то неведомые, но явно ужасные прошлые грехи. — Как успехи с мировым признанием?

Непереводимая ответная тирада на филиппинском — в студию недавно взяли пару аниматоров из Манилы, которые в обмен на помощь с кантонским диалектом учат всех тонкостям своего языка — даёт понять, что мировое признание всё ещё остаётся несбыточной мечтой.

— Если я снова схожу в монастырь десяти тысяч Будд, хотя бы один из них поможет мне? — Интересуется Мино у последнего, от кого в этом мире можно ждать сочувствия.  
— Даже если ты снова поднимешься на Таймошань и будешь там поститься десять тысяч лет — ты всё равно безнадёжен, — вздыхает Чихо. Километры между Гонконгом и Японией не мешают ему передать в этом телефонном вздохе всё, что он думает по поводу надуманных проблем. — Давай, у нас концерт, до связи.

Вот так всегда. Лучший друг такой лучший, язвительно думает Мино и желает всей группе своего лучшего друга забыть слова прямо на сцене. Потом, конечно, исправляется и желает собрать полный зал, аншлаг, десять энкоров и всё такое — карма из э бич, как любит говорить один из лучших многочисленных друзей других лучших многочисленных друзей его лучшего друга, и свою bitch не стоит злить больше, чем она уже.

В одном Мино уверен на триста из возможных ста процентов — когда бы всё ни началось на самом деле, закончилось оно совершенно неправильно.

*

С Сынхуном Мино знакомится случайно, если в мире ещё остались такие случайности, конечно. После выпуска из университета и пары недель безрезультатного поиска работы он закономерно идёт в Макдональдс за кофе (и анкетой), парню перед ним не хватает мелочи (кто в наше время расплачивается наличными? только неудачники, у которых нет работы…) и Мино суёт кассиру недостающие центы (потому что неудачников тут два и он — один из них), кивая парню в том смысле, что благодарности не надо.

— Сынхун, — протягивает тот ладонь через несколько минут, когда усаживается за его столик и бесцеремонно вытягивает ломтик картошки из фирменного красного стаканчика.  
— Мино, — зачем-то буркает в ответ Мино. Рука дёргается придвинуть свою законно оплаченную, прожаренную до золотистой корочки собственность поближе к себе и подальше от наглых чужаков, но сталкивается в воздухе с рукой Сынхуна и что-то происходит.  
— Спасибо, — так же лаконично продолжает Сынхун.  
«Что-то» незримо витает в воздухе и формируется то ли в чувство узнавания, то ли в лёгкое головокружение, потому что Мино внезапно кажется, что он спит и ему снится сон.  
— Пожалуйста, — поддерживает он обмен любезностями.

Картошку они доедают в молчании и к тому моменту, как исчезает последний кусочек, Мино всей кожей чувствует тяжёлый липкий воздух. Как будто вся неловкость мира неотвратимо заворачивается вокруг него одного душным одеялом, потому что Сынхун наблюдает за ним и явно веселится и никаких таких одеял не ощущает.

— Я живу неподалёку, — насмотревшись, говорит Сынхун. — Просто не привык носить с собой деньги.  
У него самый обычный голос, от которого у Мино пересыхает во рту.  
— Да всё норм, — отмахивается он. Одному боженьке ведомо, чего ему стоит при этом не раскашляться, не охрипнуть и не подавиться тем песком, в который превратилась вся слюна. — С каждым могло случиться.  
Сынхун пожимает плечами. Легче не становится.  
— Не люблю быть должным, — от его улыбки, обычной улыбки двадцатилетнего (примерно, думает Мино, ну двадцать пять максимум) парня метафизическое ватное одеяло неловкости окончательно погребает под собой всё, включая окружающие столики. — Верну обязательно.

Сынхун хлопает его по плечу, когда уходит, и ещё пять минут после этого Мино чувствует плечом каждую линию чужой ладони.

— Сынхун? — Переспрашивает Тэхён вечером. — Ты подцепил корейца в городе, на девяносто пять процентов населённом разнообразными китайцами?  
— Завянь, — Мино уже жалеет, что поделился с ним своим богатым на события утром. — Он вроде не совсем кореец.  
Какими словами объяснить то странное ощущение, что оставляет Сынхун после себя, и при этом не выглядеть чокнутым…  
— Можно быть не совсем сытым, — хмыкает Тэхён. — Или не совсем образованным. Нельзя быть не совсем корейцем — это как быть не совсем девственником.  
Мино швыряет в него чёрствой булочкой, но доля правды в словах засранца есть.

Ночью засранец храпит, как бригада грузчиков — ему ни совесть, ни зловредный язык никогда не мешают спать сном невинного младенца. Единственный раз, когда Тэхён не спал ночью, был тогда, когда они летели из Сеула в Гонконг восемь лет назад и Тэхён весь полёт ныл, жаловался на подступающую тошноту и отказывался выпить снотворное или цианид на выбор. Зато по приезду из аэропорта сразу же занял лучший из двух имевшихся в квартире диванов и отрубился. Гонконг, в отличие от него, не спит вообще никогда. Мино хмуро пялится в потолок, полностью солидарный с городом в этом плане, и пусть в их квартале туристы, тем более ночные, скорее исключение, нежели правило, это не мешает всем остальным источникам шума. Ветер гудит, соседи ругаются, старые доски скрипят, а мысли лезут в голову, благополучно минуя все фильтры. Мино думает, что у Сынхуна красивые глаза (типично корейские, но красивые), приятный голос (самый обычный, но приятный) и странная манера знакомиться (очень странная, но… нет, просто странная).

Утром он встаёт совершенно разбитым и не помнит ни одной из этих мыслей.

С работой неожиданно начинает везти — Тэхён скидывает в какао номер одного из своих богатых работодателей, которому требуется личный водитель. На собеседовании выясняется, что у того есть друг, владеющий салоном по продаже подержанных ягуаров и бентли (хотя ягуары и бентли подержанными не бывают, негромко замечает Мино и сразу же зарабатывает себе бонусов в карму и будущую первую зарплату) и вечером Мино уже числится помощником старшего менеджера и неимоверно горд за себя и вообще.

— С тебя выпивка, — портит радость Тэхён. — Пошли в бар, все наши уже там.  
«Все наши» это его чокнутая компания из филиппинцев и местных художников-китайцев, но Мино не против.  
— Я знал, что мы ещё встретимся, — раздаётся за ухом точно в момент, когда сладкий шот обжигает гортань и приятной тяжестью падает в желудок. — Привет. Твоя компания?  
Тяжесть, как всякая приличная сука, не останавливается на желудке. Мино оборачивается, прекрасно зная, кого увидит, и во рту опять противный песок.  
— Ага, — куда только испарилось всё красноречие, за которое так хвалил его новый начальник. — А ты тут откуда?  
Сынхун неопределённо пожимает плечами — это получается у него очень естественно — и Мино решает, что, может, он тут работает. Тем более что вид у Сынхуна вполне подходящий для подобного места, да и бармен его явно знает, судя по приветственному кивку и бесплатному пиву.

Тэхёну Сынхун нравится и через минуту об этом знают все. Мино закидывается шотами — его очередь наблюдать за окружающими — и смотрит, как Сынхун со всеми здоровается, смеётся на заумные тэхёновы шутки, плавно скользит мимо столиков, когда заканчивается выпивка. В его движениях есть что-то первобытное, звериное, от чего хочется спрятаться и при этом в глубине души необъяснимо надеяться, что оно тебя найдёт. Здравствуй, сказка, я тебя не ждал, хмыкает Мино и давится воздухом, когда Сынхун ему подмигивает.

Мино расплачивается и выходит, слегка пошатываясь, в тёплую ночь. Приходится признать, что ему Сынхун тоже нравится. Точнее, ему нравится думать о Сынхуне всякое. Например, почему в его присутствии забываются давно знакомые слова и возникают странные ощущения нереальности происходящего, почему улицы кажутся лесными тропами, а дома — заросшими травой холмами, где в тайных норах живут оборотни и призраки… На краю зрения мелькает рыжее пятно, Мино смаргивает, чувствуя знакомое ощущение сна-во-сне и почти ожидая увидеть как минимум лису (и как максимум — владыку преисподней Янь Ло собственной персоной), но он стоит совершенно один перед дверью в бар и сквозь стекло видно, как Сынхун чокается со всеми пивом.

Объяснить это всё получается пока не очень.

*

Работать Мино нравится, особенно потому, что платят неплохо, но свободного времени становится ощутимо меньше. Периодически в салон заходит Тэхён и жалуется, что теперь совсем никого не бывает дома и никто не заботится о несчастном творческом гении.  
— Снова кризис? — Интересуется Мино. У него обеденный перерыв и сорок минут, которые целиком можно потратить на Тэхёна. Непередаваемое счастье.  
— Нет, у меня две недели отпуска и я не знаю, чем заняться, — Тэхён вытаскивает из чужого обеда куриное крылышко и ему ни капельки не стыдно. — Пойдём на Шатин, к Будде?  
Шатин не особо далеко от Коулуна с его перенаселёнными улицами и, следовательно, от места, где они живут, но тащиться в какой-то монастырь только потому, что этого хочет Тэхён…  
— Я и Сынхуна позвал, — невинно говорит тот. — Давай, будет весело.

Весело — не то слово. Четыреста с лишним ступеней, на каждой по позолоченному изваянию Будды и у каждого Тэхёну надо постоять (проникнуться величием), сфотографироваться (когда ещё я сюда попаду?) и обсудить выражение лица (ты заметил, они не повторяются!). Когда они доходят до пагоды, Мино готов убить Тэхёна столько же раз, сколько ступеней преодолел его измученный организм.  
— Иди за мной, — Сынхун наклоняется к самому его уху и этим добивает почти до состояния трупа.

Они дожидаются, пока Тэхён отвернётся к очередной золотой статуэтке, и Сынхун быстро тащит Мино за руку через всю террасу мимо павильонов и даже мимо главного храма прямиком в восточную часть комплекса. Зал Амитабхи (Мино читает это на табличке у какого-то из экскурсоводов, потому что здесь полно туристов) достаточно большой, чтобы затеряться в нём. Многочисленные стеллажи с урнами праха почитаемых предков и высоченная статуя самого Амитабхи — Мино никогда не был здесь и, что удивительно, ему здесь нравится.  
— Несмотря на толпу народа, здесь чувствуется необъяснимое спокойствие, — говорит Сынхун.  
Он не выпускает его руку и Мино тоже не делает попыток её убрать.  
— Здесь красиво, — не очень умно поддерживает он разговор.  
Ни песка во рту, ни прочих уже родных неудобств — ему и правда спокойно. Мино разглядывает надписи и статуи, людей вокруг, а потом и Сынхуна.

Ничего необычного, вообще, кроме лёгкой улыбки, в которой чувствуются и предупреждение и намёк одновременно. Взгляд Мино помимо желания возвращается к ней и в какой-то момент его простреливает острым чувством, больше всего похожим на отголосок тоски. Как будто ему дали заглянуть издалека, через непостижимое кривое зеркало, в другой, такой же непостижимый мир. Подобных метафизических рефлексий Мино не испытывал со школьного выпускного, когда в первый и в последний же раз попробовал весёлые таблетки и словил отнюдь не радостный трип в глубины собственного подсознания. Сынхун делает с ним что-то похожее, разве что химия в его основе лежит совсем другая.

— За то, что мы его так кинули, Тэхён меня съест, — негромко вздыхает Мино и с усилием отводит взгляд. — Ты не представляешь, каким он может быть невыносимым говнюком.  
— У вас интересные отношения, — смеётся Сынхун и снова привет, неловкость. Правда, впервые за долгое время эта неловкость вызвана обычным недопониманием и поэтому преодолеть её получается достаточно быстро.  
— Да мы типа как братья, — морщится Мино. — Очень дальние, практически даже и не братья уже. А вместе живём в целях экономии средств. Мы уже почти десять лет здесь, в Гонконге.

Слова льются из него рекой, тоже впервые за долгое время. Сынхун слушает, кивает и хмыкает в нужных местах. Без всех этих дурацких бонусов в виде песка, неловкости и прочих тяжестей с ним легко и комфортно. Мино кажется, что Сынхун знает здесь, на большой территории монастыря, каждый угол, каждую потайную дверь и скрытый символ, умудряется не запутаться в направлениях и переходах и вот они уже на пасеке и пробуют одуряюще сладкий местный мёд, а через несколько минут изучают в книжной лавке образцы каллиграфии, а потом идут вдоль галереи восемнадцати арханов и Сынхун рассказывает, что есть версия, по которой слово «архан» происходит от «Раху», а Раху был индийским демоном, обманом испившим амриты и получившим бессмертие.  
— Демоном-лисом? — Переспрашивает Мино. В его голове крутятся сюжеты из читанных в детстве сказок и городских легенд, по мотивам которых тэхёнова студия иногда рисует свои мультфильмы.  
— Ну, не лисом, — Сынхун щурится на солнце и вдруг резко разворачивается и смотрит на Мино в упор. — Но кто знает, демоны многое могут.  
А ты можешь, чуть не спрашивает Мино, но вовремя прикусывает язык. В одном из мультфильмов, между прочим, любопытного персонажа за лишние вопросы банально съели, так что мало ли.

— Я так и знал! — В голосе Тэхёна преобладают истеричные и обвиняющие нотки. — Ты! Вы оба!  
— Твою ж, — потусторонние настроения мгновенно исчезают, уступая место двум противоречивым желаниям: извиниться перед Тэхёном и прибить его прямо тут. — Недалеко сбежали.  
Сынхун оперативно сглаживает ситуацию и включает своё обаяние на максимум, заливая про то, как подло Мино утащил его в толпу и как они заблудились и какое счастье, что ответственный и находчивый Нам Тэхён их наконец-то нашёл. Брехня, всем своим видом выражает Тэхён, но долго сердиться у него не получается. С точки зрения Мино, это страшное зрелище — обаятельный Сынхун и растаявший от комплиментов Тэхён, потому что вынести этот клубок взаимной лести и ослепительных улыбок нормальный человек не в состоянии, а Мино нормальный. По крайней мере, был до недавних пор.

Нормальность подвергается сомнениям с завидным постоянством ровно с тех пор, как Сынхун произнёс своё «спасибо» и поломал в уютном привычном мире какие-то самые-самые основы. Ладно бы просто влип, ошибся с выбором и всё такое, в конце концов, нравиться должен человек, а не его гендер, — Мино кажется, что ни одно из этих слов не отражает того, как воздействует Сынхун на всё окружающее и конкретно на него. Может, именно так и сходят с ума, думает он вечером. Ноги ещё гудят после знакомства с тысячью Будд, и голова гудит заодно с ними, царапает изнутри сомнениями и мыслями. Мино трёт виски, но царапанье продолжается и даже становится громче.

— Я прям слышу, как напряжённо в твоей голове работают мозги, — подначивает Тэхён, который всё ещё слегка дуется на него за монастырь. — Со скрипом, лол.  
— Это не мои мозги, — огрызается Мино. В подтверждение его слов скрип раздаётся ещё раз, громкий и резкий. — Это снаружи.

Больше всего звук похож на то, как скребут лапой по полу кошки или собаки. Судя по громкости, эта кошка размером с хорошую упитанную рысь и Мино прихватывает биту — на всякий случай, а не потому, что чего-то боится. Вообще, бесстрашие есть признак недалёкого ума, бубнит Тэхён, но Мино старше и, следовательно, должен быть снисходителен к окружающим, поэтому не обращает на этот бубнёж особого внимания.

Он останавливается у самой двери и прислушивается — скрежет стихает мгновенно, словно кошка с той стороны тоже замирает и слушает. Он не знает, почему думает, что это кошка. Может, потому, что в этих перенаселённых многоэтажках их полно и это бы всё объяснило. А может, потому, что на собак у него аллергия и встречаться с ними лишний раз совсем не хочется. А может, там не кошка и не собака, а что-то другое. Иное. Не местное. Тишина длится минуту, другую, Тэхён многозначительно кхекает из глубины комнаты и Мино решительно выглядывает на лестничную клетку.

— Привет, — выдаёт Сынхун и улыбается. — У меня есть пиво и свободное время, можно?  
На его футболке яркий красный принт с арбузом, а волосы мокрые, как после дождя. На секунду Мино кажется, что у него и зрачки вертикальные, а сами глаза отдают желтизной, как у дикого зверя, но только на секунду — стоит перевести взгляд на улыбку и все прочие мысли привычно отшибает.  
— Заходи, — хрипит он, искренне надеясь, что этот хрип никто ни за что эдакое не примет. — Как раз в горле пересохло.

Про песок и всякие нездоровые подозрения Сынхуну знать необязательно, но Мино кажется, что тот и так прекрасно обо всём осведомлён.

*

Кем бы Сынхун ни был на самом деле — кумихо, хумэй, кицуне или как ещё это можно обозвать — от него нужно бежать как можно дальше и быстрее, потому что ничего хорошего ни призрачные лисы, ни лисы-оборотни, ни девятихвостые чернобурки обычному человеку не приносили, не приносят и не принесут даже в третьем тысячелетии.

— Вообще-то, кумихо всегда женщина, — Тэхён выныривает из огромного талмуда «Мифы и легенды Кореи с древности до наших дней». — А кицуне территориально обитают на Окинаве и в целом на японских островах. Учитывая, что мы с тобой уже который год числимся действующими резидентами Поднебесной, скорее всего, это какой-то местный аналог.  
Он увлечённо копается в толстых томах, посвящённых мифологиям близлежащего региона, выискивая упоминания о волшебных лисицах. Это отвлекает его от временного простоя и Мино в целом не против, чем бы дитя не тешилось.  
— Вообще-то, это всё бред, конечно, — соглашается он. — Но я совершенно точно уверен, что Сынхун — не человек.  
— Но лиса? — Тэхён уточняет это в сотый, наверное, раз, и снова исчезает в талмуде. — Очень интересно.

Мино не так интересно, как ему, скорее стрёмно. И странно. И опять непонятно, откуда взялась эта уверенность в лисьей природе Сынхуна. То, что ему всякое мерещится и снится, никак нельзя назвать разумными доводами в пользу сказочных теорий, а других теорий у Мино нет, за исключением той, в которой он давно уже сошёл с ума.

— Больше всего у китайцев легенд о том, как лиса превращается в человека, чтобы с ним, ну, этосамое, — Тэхён пошло шевелит бровями, отчего выглядит совершенным идиотом.  
Мино совсем не уверен, что хочет его слушать.  
— _«Во время правления императора Киммэя один человек из района Оно, провинции Мино_ », — в этом месте Тэхён выдерживает многозначительную паузу, намекая на явные, по его мнению, параллели и соответствия. — «. _…отправился искать себе хорошую жену. Спустя долгое время он встретил в поле женщину, которую спросил: „Ты будешь моей женой“? Она согласилась, и он взял её в свой дом и женился на ней. Спустя некоторое время она забеременела и_ -»  
— Хватит, — морщится Мино. Мысль о беременности, Сынхуне и своём доме в одном предложении кажется ужасной и отвратительной. Теперь он не может перестать её думать.  
— «… _и родила сына»_ , — коварно продолжает Тэхён. — « _В то время в доме жил щенок, который всё время лаял_ -»  
У Мино аллергия на собак и на Тэхёна и теперь вот на некоторые мифологические сказания и ему хочется засунуть этот сборник легенд и преданий Тэхёну в рот.  
— И, короче, жена оказалась лисой-…  
Или в задницу.  
-…и жили они долго и счастливо.

Сынхун то ли куда-то уехал, то ли слишком занят на своей работе (если она у него есть, думает Мино, ведь он ни разу не поинтересовался, где и кем Сынхун работает, но должно же что-то у него быть, помимо бара), его телефон не отвечает, да и у самого Мино хватает дел. В конце концов, не он ли хотел, чтобы всякое неведомое держалось от него подальше.

— Воу, это же круто! — Тэхён бесцеремонный, и утренний процесс познания смысла бытия на белом кафельном друге становится невозможным. — Ты только послушай!  
— Уйди, — пока ещё вежливо просит Мино.  
Тэхён придерживает дверь ногой и открывает книгу на нужной странице.  
— « _Некоторые японские источники XI века рассказывают о человеке, которого звали „Лис из Мино“ и которого считали потомком того самого первого брака человека и кицунэ_ »!  
— Съебись! — Рявкает Мино.  
От его рыка с лёгким «пумс» на пол падает туалетная бумага, нервно стучит сосед за стенкой и предательски стреляет в собственном боку.  
— Ты слишком нервный, — сообщает ему Тэхён. — Не забудь воспользоваться освежителем, а то такое амбре…

Когда Мино решается выйти (не забыв воспользоваться), Тэхёна уже нет, в кофеварке остывает кофе, а на салфетке нарисован смайлик, очень похожий на лисью мордочку. Если Мино и правда какой-то там далёкий потомок мифического лисье-человеческого союза, то это всё равно ничего не объясняет — к нему и люди-то не особо тянутся, так с какого хрена должно тянуться потустороннее? И в привидений и призраков Мино никогда не верил, даже в детстве. А если этим потомком является Сынхун, то тогда вообще ничего не понятно.

— Нет, можно, конечно, взять за рабочую версию именно корейскую, раз тебя китайские и японские не устраивают, — не унимается Тэхён. — Но тогда получается, что этот твой Сынхун хочет в итоге съесть твою печень.  
— Я даже не знаю, что теперь выбрать, — язвит Мино. Он и правда не знает, что же лучше — пожертвовать теоретической потусторонней лисе свою печень, совесть или же честь. Теоретически пожертвовать.

Сынхун объявляется тем же вечером и не рассказывает, где был последние две недели, а Мино старается убрать все тэхёновы талмуды и справочники подальше от его глаз. Это мало помогает, потому что они умудряются обсудить самые разные темы и Тэхён вворачивает про лис и проблематику соотнесения мифологических фактов и фактов реальных, а Сынхун задвигает лекцию о влиянии индоевропейских культур на коренные верования этого региона.

— Я думаю, самое сильное вливание тут пошло от буддизма, — замечает Тэхён. — Фишка с перерождениями, путь страданий и вся эта тема.  
— Буддизм, ага, — соглашается Мино, просто чтобы что-то сказать. — А при чём тут лиса?  
Сынхун внимательно смотрит и, в общем-то, отдать за такое (и немножко более пристальное в перспективе) внимание какую-то там печень уже не кажется особой проблемой. Про честь и совесть и говорить нечего.  
— А при том, — зато Тэхён тут как тут со своими выкладками и глубокими познаниями. — Что в связке человек-лиса кто-то из двоих всегда потом должен умереть.  
— Ну это в основном в Японии, — не соглашается с ним Сынхун. — В других регионах вполне возможны варианты.

Про варианты Мино уже не слушает, потому что рука Сынхуна обнаруживается в непосредственной близости от спины Мино и этот факт затмевает собою любой буддизм.

*

Встречаться в баре становится привычным. Мино отказывается пить, но каким-то образом уже вливает в себя стопку водки, ему подсовывают вторую, рядом образуется незнакомый народ, кальян, ритмичное «бум-бум» и ощущение вседозволенности. Мино кажется совершенно логичным, что он пьёт посреди недели в компании, которую видит в первый раз, и что кто-то садится ему на колени, а потом ещё кто-то, а потом они все играют в азиатский аналог бутылочки, так любимый айдолами у него на родине — передай бумажку соседу, при этом не касаясь его. Вместо бумажки, конечно же, джокер и передавать его и сложнее и смешнее одновременно. Мино принимает карту от девушки в ярко розовом топе, грудь из которого готова вывалиться на любого, способного это оценить, и разворачивается в другую сторону — там должна сидеть грудь в белоснежной полупрозрачной блузке, он точно помнит.  
— Оу.  
А вот и песок в горле. Мино трезвеет со скоростью света и то, что джокер всё-таки занимал целых полтора миллиметра между их губами целых три секунды — прежде чем не упал на липкий от выпивки столик — имеет огромное значение.  
— А если бы карты не было? — Негромко спрашивает Сынхун. Он впервые настолько близко и настолько откровенно разглядывает. Оценивает. Чёрт его знает, что он делает.  
— То что? — Мино понимает, что он должен был ответить, а не задавать встречный вопрос, но дурацкий песок в горле всегда воздействует и на мозговую деятельность. Сынхун воздействует на мозговую деятельность. На всё воздействует.

Розовый топ толкает Мино под руку, чтобы не задерживал очередь, полупрозрачная блузка за шею притягивает Сынхуна к себе, чтобы не тормозить игру и Сынхун, подмигнув, прихватывает джокера двумя пальцами, оборачивается к ней и ловко убирает карту в последний момент, тем самым не то что не затормозив, но и даже сделав всё в разы интереснее. Особенно интересна Мино собственная реакция — и песок, и тяжесть в желудке, и старое знакомое одеяло неловкости разом обрушиваются на него и неожиданно проходят насквозь всё тело, оставляя после себя мерзкое чувство неудовлетворённости. Чем именно, Мино понимать отказывается.

Ворочаясь дома на диване, он думает, что если бы такое случилось в монастыре на глазах у всех статуй всех Будд — то есть в месте, где он может дышать и говорить свободно и без неловкого песка в горле — он бы обязательно что-нибудь сделал. Например, запретил бы полупрозрачные блузки и розовые топы. И игральные карты. И подлых лисов (лис, лисиц, какого оно тогда вообще пола?!..) Мино запретил бы провокации от отдельно взятых личностей, а ещё лучше — и самих этих личностей тоже бы запретил.

— Ты сам меня впустил в свой мир, — заявляет Сынхун. Он возникает рядом, на диване, легко и совершенно обыденно. — Так что всё, некуда бежать.  
Мино не удивляется этому голосу и заявлению тоже. Впустил, всё правильно, и даже сколько-то там центов заплатил за гипотетический входной билет неведомого в свою жизнь.  
— Двенадцать, — смеётся Сынхун. — Я стоил тебе двенадцать центов.  
От него пахнет мокрой травой и птицами, а ещё тем сладким мёдом с пасеки монастыря. Это всё просто снится, но сон совсем не страшный. Наоборот.  
— И на самом деле это очень дорогая цена, — Сынхун наклоняется к его лицу и касается губами. — Что ты хочешь?

Мира во всём мире, повышения зарплаты и чтобы голову царапать изнутри перестало.

— Тебя, — говорит Мино. — понять тебя.  
Не совсем то, что подразумевалось, но говорить в присутствии Сынхуна во сне оказывается так же непросто, как и в реальности.  
— Есть места, где я не могу оставаться человеком, — в голосе Сынхуна проскальзывает что-то новое, не похожее на его обычное веселье, но это же сон — что угодно может проскальзывать куда угодно. Рука Мино, например, проскальзывает по плечу Сынхуна прямо ему за шею. — Но могу оставаться собой.  
— Покажешь? — Мино тянется к нему ещё ближе и внутри всё замирает.  
— На Таймошань есть храм, — отворачивается Сынхун, потом с заметным сожалением встаёт. Запах травы и лесного зверья становится сильнее и мешает слушать, отвлекает от такого неплохого начала, превращая его сразу в конец. — Нужно свернуть с основной тропы, не доходя до вершины, и углубиться в лес. Через полчаса, если всё сделаешь правильно, увидишь ворота, а за ними и всё остальное.

Мино просыпается с решительным намерением взять отгул и доехать до горы, но начальство не отпускает — накануне ежегодной выставки работы всегда хватает каждому — и приходится отрабатывать полный день. Поздно вечером он валится с ног, следующие два дня пролетают в суете и урегулировании нестыковок, саму выставку Мино почти не помнит и в итоге до места добирается почти неделю спустя, безуспешно пытаясь набрать номер Сынхуна. «Абонент вне зоны действия» с того дня, как полупрозрачные блузки заняли первое место в рейтинге самых отвратительных вещей в мире, и Мино чувствует себя виноватым, хотя ему не за что. Не за свои же сны или домыслы.

— Ну и ладно, — хмыкает он, тем более что сеть практически не ловится. — Подумаешь.

Тропа полого вьётся среди редких кустов и невысоких деревьев и совсем не напоминает ужасную лестницу Храма тысячи Будд, но чем выше и дальше уходит Мино, тем больше мыслей опять лезет ему в голову. Если всё сделаешь правильно, сказал Сынхун, а как это — не объяснил. Может, надо было поститься неделю или дать обет молчания. Или надо думать только о высоком (что в контексте буддизма, к которому Сынхун явно тяготеет, означает думать о непрерывности бытия на фоне бесконечного страдания — даже просто от всех этих слов Мино становится дурно). В конце концов, он решает думать о Сынхуне, но и от этого лучше не становится. Во сне всё было слишком настоящим, слишком ощутимым, таким, каким бы Мино хотел этого на самом деле и каким это всё быть не должно.

Иногда ему кажется, что в зелёной траве мелькает рыжее пятно, но сколько он ни крутит головой в попытках разглядеть, его подозрения не подтверждаются. Жёлтые лютики, красный клевер, большие, непривычно яркие бабочки-махаоны, юркие серые птицы — никаких лисиц, лисов, лисят и даже койотов. Хотя койоты, по большей части, в американском фольклоре. Так Мино кажется.

— Креститься надо, когда кажется, — раздражённо бубнит он и едва не пропускает нужный поворот.

Ворота действительно есть — то, что от них осталось. Старые, покрытые мхом камни, когда-то гладкие и являвшиеся частью однозначно величественного сооружения, сейчас всего лишь два оплывших зеленью холма. За ними достаточно хорошо сохранившиеся ступени — широкие, в мелких неглубоких трещинах — и Мино решительно ступает на них и поднимается вверх, туда, где виднеется серая стена храма. Когда-то она наверняка была красной, но время и отсутствие ухода сделали своё дело, как и с воротами. Храм заброшен, это Мино понимает сразу, но дух храма, то, что делало и делает до сих пор это место _особенным_ — он здесь, и Мино ничуть не удивляется, когда на том месте внутри, где обычно располагается статуя Будды, сидит и смотрит на него большая тёмно-рыжая лиса.

— Вряд ли всё так просто, — бормочет Мино себе под нос. Лиса не моргает и слегка просвечивает на солнце. — Вряд ли. Так не бывает. Слишком просто.

Ни позолоты вдоль стен, ни вычурных резных украшений. Пустота внутри небольшого помещения будто пульсирует в такт чьему-то сердцу.

Лиса ведёт мордой, чуть оскалив пасть и показывая белоснежные зубы, и Мино поспешно следит взглядом за движением — там к стене прислонено большое старое зеркало, единственный элемент хоть какого-нибудь декора в этом облезлом от времени пространстве, а у его основания лежит венок из всё тех же лютиков и клевера и полуразложившийся мышиный труп. Мино уверен в том, _что_ увидит в отражении, так уверен, что мурашки собираются внизу спины и оглушающей горячей волной поднимаются вверх. Уверен, знает, не сомневается — и всё равно.

Волна накрывает с головой, отражение идёт рябью и с той стороны стекла на него, вместе с его собственным отражением, смотрят раскосые, знакомые уже глаза.

В себя Мино приходит на широких ступенях лестницы. За день камень нагрелся и от него идёт тепло и едва заметное гудение и Мино понятия не имеет, почему зашёл в храм рано утром, а вышел поздно вечером. Весь день словно стёрла чья-то невидимая рука. Или смахнул вполне себе известно чей пушистый рыжий хвост. Мино больше не сомневается в том, что Сынхун и правда частью себя человек, а частью — лиса. Это что-то меняет в нём и вокруг него, в очередной раз, словно мир проворачивается на ещё сколько-то градусов и вот-вот совпадёт нужными сторонами своего паззла.

*

Запахи травы и шерсти преследуют Мино с завидным постоянством. Тэхён утверждает, что именно так пахнет его новая любовь — потрясающая новинка на рынке мужского парфюма от Йоджи Ямамото (ты чувствуешь?! Нет, ты понюхай и почувствуй!) — но даже если и так, все люди в мире не могут пользоваться одним и тем же ароматом. Мино снятся дороги, теряющиеся в мрачных тёмно-зелёных лесах, зарастающие клевером тропы, изрезанные чьей-то неумелой рукой огромные, выше его роста, глыбы песчаника и в их неровных линиях Мино чудится лисий силуэт, всегда один и тот же.

— Возьми отгул, — советует ему менеджер и с сомнением оглядывает ещё раз. — А лучше два.

Мешки под глазами и болтающаяся на плечах рубашка явно не внушают ему доверия. Мино и сам себе особого доверия не внушает и проблема со сном тут далеко не самая основная. Однажды он возвращается после смены и, задумавшись, ошибается поворотом, причём глобально — в современном Гонконге двадцать первого века нет молитвенных сооружений высотой под два метра в форме бегущей лисы и уж тем более нет поклоняющихся этой лисе маленьких человечков в чёрно-оранжевых одеяниях.

— Нет, монахи не носят чёрно-оранжевое, — подтверждает Тэхён. — И ростом они всё-таки повыше.

А в другой раз он отчётливо видит, как посреди площади распускается ярко-красный пион — сам цветок размером с голову слона, а вместо жёлтого венчика внутри горит огонь.

— Таких пионов не бывает, — снова подтверждает Тэхён. — Тем более, что там была толпа народа и никто ничего не видел.

А ещё Мино нестерпимо, до рези в животе, хочется увидеть Сынхуна. Просто увидеть, постоять рядом, завернуться в одеяло неловкости и глотать песок и _чувствовать_. Сынхун пропадает по каким-то своим делам и пара сообщений из серии «привет, занят, сорри, до связи» ничуть не уменьшают ни одного желания Мино. Скорее, это отсутствие даёт ему время собраться, понять, чего он боится больше — пропасть в сказке навсегда или никогда больше с ней не встретиться. Оба варианта Мино не нравятся, но его мнения до сих пор никто не спросил.

Несколько раз Мино приходит к бару, но не решается зайти внутрь и понятия не имеет, там Сынхун или нет — сквозь стеклянную входную дверь видно только малую часть зала и заставленной стаканами стойки. Мино шатается по улицам, пьёт кофе, чтобы меньше спать, и ждёт какого-нибудь знака свыше — с недавних пор он верит, что во вселенной всё взаимосвязано. «Закажи три шота и получи четвёртый бесплатно», сообщает ему реклама у входа в один из дней, а знакомый ненавистный розовый топ внутри потягивает коктейль и флиртует с кем-то вне зоны видимости. Это ли не знак, думает Мино, прежде чем шумно выдыхает и заходит внутрь. Ощущение, что шагнул в тысячелетний лес, оглушает, но спустя пару секунд возвращаются привычные ощущения злачного места — табак, алкоголь, лёгкая сладость и секс.

И Сынхун.

— Я думал, ты не придёшь, — говорит Сынхун, игнорируя навязчивый сторонний флирт. — Хочешь выпить?  
— Это же не я был занят, — пожимает Мино плечами. — Выпить не хочу.  
Расстояние рядом с Сынхуном творит чудеса, он одновременно и близко — сидит у стойки, крутит в пальцах узкую стопку из матового стекла — и далеко, в том самом лесу, до которого тысячи лет и миль.  
— Тогда чего хочешь?

Перспектива вслед за расстоянием съезжает с законов нормальной геометрии, словно всё вокруг проваливается в кроличью нору, лишь чудом не затягивая за собой следом их двоих.

— Покажи мне, — Мино не отводит взгляд, надеясь, что решительности в нём больше, чем всего остального. — В смысле, я ведь уже видел, что ты такое. Я не боюсь.

Сынхун долго смотрит на него — кажется, что время застывает, как и всё остальное вокруг, на эти секунды — потом молча берёт его за руку и ведёт в обход барной стойки и дальше, к дверце на кухню, и дальше, к чёрному выходу, и дальше, и дальше — количество дверей, открываемых им, уже больше десяти. В этом нет никакой логики и Мино перестаёт считать. Ладонь Сынхуна тёплая и чуть влажная, Мино пытается сконцентрироваться мыслями на этом ощущении, но сознание упорно сопротивляется. Сознанию интереснее то, что происходит вокруг, но та его часть, которая за нормальный мир, отказывается это принимать.

Стены смазываются в радужные разводы, чтобы через секунду открыться окнами в другие измерения. В одном там шумит изумрудное море и плавают киты, в другом сплошной стеной идёт снег, в третьем звезда Давида, выложенная из костей на каменном полу, призывно мерцает расставленными по углам свечами. С каждой новой дверью открываются новые грани иных реальностей и где-то властвует жизнь, а где-то смерть, где-то достаточно задержаться взглядом на секунду дольше, чтобы познать смысл всего, а где-то царит тёмная бездна непознаваемого космоса.

Мино чувствует себя Мерлином, заблудившимся среди отражений, только вместо путеводного цветка у него — потусторонняя лиса, которая крепко держит его за руку и тем самым не даёт упасть в водоворот пугающих сказочных видений.

Они останавливаются перед последней дверью — калейдоскоп вокруг закручивается бешеной спиралью всё сильнее и сильнее — Мино по инерции толкается Сынхуну в спину и вздрагивает. Сынхун неуловимо меняется всеми по очереди частями тела из лисьих в человеческие снова и снова, пока не останавливается на привычном облике, лишь слегка расплываясь очертаниями. От его кожи будто исходит пар, как от асфальта в жаркую погоду. Потом он толкает дверь вперёд и Мино вместе со всей вселенной моргает, чтобы открыть глаза снова уже в другом месте.

Это вершина огромной горы — только в горах дуют такие ветра. Плоская, укутанная зелёным травяным ковром, волнами расходящимся от центра к краям. В центре стоит точная копия храма с горы Таймошань, только здесь он ещё не разрушен ходом времени, стены благородно-красного цвета и золотые ленты опоясывают их по верху, словно сдерживая рвущуюся изнутри силу.

Сынхун оборачивается и притягивает Мино к себе. Его руки по-прежнему тёплые и чуть влажные, черты лица кажутся острее, а взгляд пробирает до самого нутра.

Это всё не копия, понимает Мино. Это — настоящее.

— Мне это снится? — На всякий случай спрашивает он.  
— Нет, — очень серьёзно отвечает Сынхун. Мино видит себя в его зрачках за секунду до того, как их — и отражение и зрачки — полностью поглощает яркое оранжевое пламя. — Тебе это не снится.

Тэхён потом говорит, что Мино не было два дня и что не мог ничего получше, что ли, придумать, чем очнуться в доках, не помня, как там оказался и с кем.

*

Проходит месяц или чуть больше, прежде чем всё более-менее приходит в норму. По крайней мере, рёбра не болят, бумажник по-прежнему числится в украденных и понятно, что никто его уже искать не будет, «волшебное» пробуждение в доках потихоньку стирается из памяти. Мино кажется, что и всё остальное должно точно так же стереться и исчезнуть. Тэхён, сверившись с очередными талмудами — на этот раз по психологии и психиатрии — уверяет его, что память сама задвинет всё плохое и ненужное туда, где ему самое место.

Учитывая, что сам Тэхён только недавно перестал каждую ночь проверять, на месте ли Мино, к его памяти претензии намного актуальнее.

— Я же всё-таки волнуюсь, — огрызается Тэхён. — Платить одному за жильё тут нереально.

Мино знает, что он волнуется вовсе не из-за жилья, поэтому обещает, что такого больше не повторится. Тэхён справедливо ему не верит, грозится написать на всяких Сынхунов заявление и отказывается спать один в комнате. Последнее явно перебор даже для него, но Мино не спорит — пока Тэхён ворочается рядом, лягаясь и перекручивая одеяло, не думать о Сынхуне удаётся чуть лучше. Не то чтобы всё вокруг напоминало или снова мерещились рыжие хвосты в зеркалах, но никто вокруг, кроме него и иногда Тэхёна, особо про Сынхуна не вспоминает. Вроде как был такой тип, вроде как в бар заходил, вроде как живёт где-то здесь, или жил, или не здесь.

Это, наверное, странно, но почему-то Мино не удивляется — навести морок на всех, помимо основной жертвы, вполне в характере любой потусторонней сущности, а лисы (если, опять же, верить Тэхёну и справочникам по мифологиям) только так свои дела всегда и прокручивают. Жертвой Мино себя не считает, но недосказанность не относится к его любимым вещам, а именно она после всего и осталась. Да и не потерял он ничего, в целом.

Кроме кошелька и чести, конечно, хотя про последнее никто не знает.

— А знаешь, как это вижу я? — Спрашивает Чихо и сам же отвечает. — Ты перетрудился. Переоценил себя. Перегрелся в вашем прекрасном Гонконге.  
Возможно, в этом действительно есть рациональное зерно, но Мино всё равно больше нравятся нерациональные версии.  
— Или Тэхён намешал тебе в еду препаратов и ты словил затяжной приход.  
— Ты предвзято к нему относишься, — неуверенно возражает Мино, но, по-честному, это не совсем фантастический вариант, по сравнению с остальными. — И я уверен, Сынхун был.  
— Везёт тебе, — вздыхает Чихо. — Я вот уверен только в том, что земля круглая, да и то иной раз сомнения берут.

Чихо прилетает в Гонконг на свои выходные между концертными турами и они сидят в том же баре, из которого Мино однажды шагнул в сказку. Мино честно рассказывает ему всё (почти всё) и Чихо честно не шутит на тему доков или поехавшей крыши (почти не шутит), но, как и положено лучшему другу, выслушивает, наливает и заранее осуждает Сынхуна, кем бы он ни был — оборотнем, глюком или прекрасным сновидением.  
— Не думай о тех, кто способен вот так вот исчезнуть, — неожиданно говорит Чихо. Слышать от него здравую мысль даже страннее, чем самому всерьёз думать о всяких лисах в человеческом обличье. — Лучше ещё выпьем.

И они пьют ещё и ещё и Мино втайне надеется, что после первой бутылки Сынхун правда материализуется рядом с ним. После второй он надеется, что сдохнет от похмелья и больше никакой Сынхун никогда не сможет залезть ему в мысли так глубоко. Утром он думает, что отдал бы всё, чтобы найти ту дверь, которая способна привести его в правильное место, но этой двери нет ни в одном баре Гонконга и, наверное, всего мира, и дороги к ней Мино не знает.

— Знаешь ты всё, — хмуро говорит Тэхён. — Даже не вздумай так делать.  
У Мино голова раскалывается на тысячу маленьких пустых головёшек, но смысл сказанного до него всё-таки доходит.  
— Умереть во имя большой и чистой любви? — На всякий случай уточняет он и, судя по ответному взгляду, всё понимает правильно. — Поскольку ни мою печень, ни мою душу Сынхун не затребовал…  
— Зато честь затребовал, — язвит Тэхён. Ему очень страшно, что Мино действительно может поступить, как последний придурок, и что-нибудь с собой сделать, непоправимое. — Блин, ты трахнулся с мифической лисой! С ума сойти.  
Ага, кивает Мино, сойти.

Не сходит, конечно, никто и никуда. Мино по-прежнему волнует вопрос о том, когда же всё пошло не так, а Тэхён по-прежнему уверен, что карма его хёна изначально была настроена не на ту волну. Гонконг возвращается к своему привычному облику шумного и многолюдного перевалочного пункта между Европой и Азией и никаких потусторонних лесов, дорог и зверей в нём нет.

Мино знает, что всё равно будет помнить обо всём, кто бы там что не говорил о принципах работы памяти, и однажды это ему зачтётся.

— На вашей карте недостаточно средств, — сообщает ему кассир и мило улыбается. — Попробуете наличными?  
А может, и не зачтётся. В моём кошельке недостаточно наличных, хмурится Мино, отчётливо представляя, как долго и нудно будет бубнить Тэхён про то, что некоторым даже покупку бухла на праздник доверить нельзя.  
— Прибавьте это к моему, я заплачу.  
Позади слышится лёгкий шорох одежды, скольжение карты в терминале, обычный гул супермаркета — Мино не оборачивается, дожидается сигнала прошедшей оплаты и прихватывает свою бутылку мерло, всё так же не оглядываясь.

Улица пахнет грозой и прелыми листьями. Мино задирает голову к небу, под первые капли дождя.

— Будем считать, что я вернул тебе всё с процентами, — Сынхун встаёт рядом и тоже смотрит вверх. — Пустишь к себе снова?

Он касается его плечом, а дождь расходится всё сильнее — так же, как внутри Мино растекается долгожданное спокойствие.

— У Тэхёна сегодня день рождения, — говорит Мино. — Если сильно задержимся, он убьёт нас своим нытьём.

На самом деле, это не самая дорогая цена за опоздание — мерло, которое Тэхён даже за вино не считает, будет припоминаться намного дольше — но когда такие расценки кого останавливали.


End file.
